


A Mother's Oath

by Only_Jonsa



Series: My Brother, My Alpha, My King [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Jonsa/pseuds/Only_Jonsa
Summary: A drabble of sorts. Originally orphaned. Now reposted as part of a series. Omniscient narrator with hints of Catelyn's POV.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: My Brother, My Alpha, My King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128032
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	A Mother's Oath

A Mother’s Oath

Sansa's heat came upon her late in the night. A frenzy burned through her mind as a fever tore through her body.

Having already wrestled the furs from her bed, she began to claw at her skin; skin that didn't feel like her own anymore. The shift concealing her modesty felt equally foreign and unwelcome to her.

Her sighs soon turned to growls and all at once she ripped the muslin from her body, revealing the soft flesh of her breasts to the cool night air, her dusky pink tips hardening instantly at the sudden cold.

This is how her Lady mother found her come morning, naked as her first name day and writing in bed, jaw clenched and whines emanating from somewhere deep within. No words of alarm could do justice to the sheer terror and confusion Lady Stark felt in that moment, for Sansa should not be presenting as an omega, not whilst there was an unmated alpha within her pack who shared her blood.

It was unnatural, against the laws of the North and the will of both the old gods and new.

Lady Catelyn knew that the bastard who had usurped her son would now try to take her daughter from her. One oath and one alone resounded in her mind as she fled the chambers, locking the door and pocketing the key in her robes. Sansa, much like a mother's love, was something Jon Snow would never have.


End file.
